


En tus brazos

by newyorkblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Musician Semi Eita, Singing, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Tendou Satori necesita de la voz musical para dormir en las noches. Pero Semi Eita necesita de él entre sus brazos para cerrar los ojos antes de acostarse.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	En tus brazos

Semi abrió los ojos poco a poco al sentir los rayos del sol dándole de lleno sobre el rostro y una sensación de vacío por todo su cuerpo. Se removió de manera perezosa entre las sábanas que olían a suavizante, solo para encontrarse frío y un pequeño hueco en donde se supone debía estar descansando alguien más.

Entró en pánico un momento al imaginar cientos de escenarios catastróficos en su cabeza. Quitó las sábanas de encima de su cuerpo desnudo, pero no fue hasta que puso un pie fuera de la cama que encontró a quien sus brazos anhelaban tanto. 

Una cortina de humo salía en espirales de sus labios resecos. Semi chasqueó la lengua —no podía quitarle aquel hábito por mucho que lo intentara. No es como si él fuera un corderito del señor que jamás probó el sabor de la nicotina, pero las noches de tocadas en los bares y pubs le asfixiaban lo suficiente como para odiar aquella cosa fuera de los ámbitos de la música.

Tendou se encogía sobre sus propios hombros de manera lánguida. A veces sentía que cargaba el peso del mundo entero sobre su espalda, o esa era la sensación que le daba su postura tan desganada; Semi no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero le hubiera gustado poder partir un pedacito del mundo para cargarlo en su cuerpo como una manera de aliviar al otro.

Arrastró los pies hasta la ventana entreabierta, la misma en la que Tendou Satori recargaba su cuerpo igualmente desnudo y observaba hacia los pocos autos que cruzaban la desértica avenida en pleno amanecer. Semi, todavía adormilado, dejó caer su cabeza contra el huesudo hombro del muchacho tras rodearlo con ambos brazos y depositar las callosas manos sobre su estómago plano.

Tendou se rio entre dientes al sentir mechones de cabello rubio —completamente desordenado por la almohada y la noche anterior— cosquilleando en su mentón; sus risas siempre se escuchaban ligeramente maliciosas y socarronas, pero había logrado comprenderlas más a fondo. Reía de aquella forma como un mecanismo de defensa ante aquellos que lo veían como un corderito asustado del que podían burlarse. 

Apagó el cigarrillo al instante sobre el marco de la ventana, y arrojó la colilla por ahí solo para sujetar la cintura desnuda de Semi mientras apretaba los labios contra los suyos. 

Semi, que no lograba salir del todo del mundo de los sueños, trastabilló hacia atrás por la sorpresa —hasta que ambos cayeron, una maraña de piernas, pieles con sudor seco y respiración caliente sobre la alfombra color gris amarronado, junto a todos los cojines desperdigados sobre el suelo al lado de la arrugada ropa de los dos.

—Estabas muy pensativo ahí en la ventana —soltó Semi entre los besos—. ¿Algún motivo para que no te hayas quedado en la cama conmigo como se supone debes hacer, bobo?

El cuerpo entero de Tendou vibró con su risa entre dientes. Semi se sujetó más fuerte de él, quizá porque el sueño le estaba haciendo tambalearse sobre su peso. O quizás esa era solo la excusa para no soltarlo.

— _Semisemi_ , qué mandón y agresivo —rio Tendou, y le mordió en el labio inferior en venganza—. Me tienes toda la noche para ti solo. No sabía que me necesitabas tanto. Sabes que soy todo tuyo.

Semi bufó en respuesta, como si la declaración de Tendou fuera lo más insólito del planeta —lo cual, por supuesto, no era insólito en absoluto. Las imágenes de la noche anterior le inundaron como una fuga de gas que poco a poco lo haría explotar todo.

Las manos de Satori se apretaban contra su espalda y dejaban marcas que todavía ardían en carne viva incluso hasta la mañana siguiente, mientras Eita dejaba morir en su garganta la melodía de su nombre susurrado entre fogonazos de placer bajo la oscuridad del cuarto.

Las noches junto a Satori Tendou pasaban tan rápido como el aleteo de una mariposa contra las mejillas, pero se tatuaban en todo su cuerpo como una marca hecha con fuego que nunca terminaba de olvidar la quemadura.

—Tú eres el que se cuelga de mí cada noche para dormir —masculló Semi mirando para otro lado—. Y también el que me babea todas las camisetas porque no eras capaz de cerrar esa bocota ni siquiera cuando duermes.

—Ah, pero estoy seguro que te gusta mi _bocota_ , ¿no? —se mofó Tendou—. Anoche no podías soltarme ni un segundo.

Semi tragó saliva de tal forma que su garganta se movió por sí sola. No era bueno ocultando los sentimientos —casi siempre eran como un estallido que se le escapaba de las manos por mucho que deseara poder controlarlos.

Dejó que Tendou le besara en todo el rostro. En la nariz, en la frente, en sus párpados que amenazaban con cerrarse. Ahora que entre sus brazos estaba otra vez aquello que le traía la serenidad que su alma buscaba todas las noches, el sueño buscaba apoderarse de él una vez más.

Tendou río al ver sus ojitos entrecerrados. Depositó otro par de veces sobre sus párpados cada vez más cerrados, lo cual nunca fallaba en sonrojarle cada fragmento de piel como si fuera la primera vez que recibía el fuego de uno de sus besos.

— _Semisemi_ es como un bebé —Chasqueó otra vez la lengua al escuchar sus babosadas—. Un bebé muy gruñón, por cierto.

—Por supuesto que no —Semi farfulló, pero un bostezo le atacó a medio camino—. Solo quiero volver a la cama a dormir, estúpido Tendou.

Tendou le observó durante un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para que el calor recorriera todas sus venas y le diera un impulso de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, pellizcó una de sus mejillas antes de acomodarse contra su pecho como si fuera un gatito abandonado en busca de amor humano.

Semi se quedó allí, petrificado, suplicando que Tendou no se percatara de su corazón disparándose hasta las nubes. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría.

—Oye, tú... —La voz le salió como un fino hilillo, pero carraspeó—. Quítate. Me vas a asfixiar. 

—Nah —declaró Tendou acurrucándose otra vez—. Me gusta así como estoy ahora. Tal vez me quede un ratito más de esta forma.

Semi bufó. ¿Quién estaba comportándose como un verdadero bebé ahora mismo?

—Como Su Majestad ordene, entonces —dijo de forma irónica—. ¿No quieres que te alcance también un té con galletas azucaradas? ¿Algo más que necesites?

Tendou fingió quedarse pensativo. Podía verlo moverse a causa de su pecho subiendo y bajando por culpa de la acelerada respiración que estaba teniendo Semi.

—Podrías cantarme, _Semisemi_ —dijo Tendou como si fuera cosa de nada—. Querías volver a dormir, ¿no? Tu vocecita siempre me pone a dormir. 

—Debes estar de broma —gruñó Semi—. ¡Me acabo de levantar! ¡Tengo la garganta seca!

—Uy, sexy voz rasposa —se mofó Tendou contra su pecho desnudo—. Más hablas, y más quiero que lo hagas.

—Pero...

Semi se calló de repente. Sabía que discutir contra Tendou era totalmente en vano, porque ese loco siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía. En especial cuando era algo que venía de Semi Eita.

Condujo sus manos hacia el hombro de Tendou. Su cuerpo era flacucho y siempre tenía la piel más fría que el ser humano normal, pero le apretó con suavidad contra su cuerpo. Aquello provocó que enterrara todavía más el rostro sobre la línea de sus pectorales, depositando un beso como a Tendou le gustaba llamarle « _sobre el corazón de Semisemi_ ».

Ese tipo de cursilerías siempre le hacían querer llorar de la vergüenza. O también de lo alocado que le hacían sentir en el interior de su alma.

Inspiró airé con fuerza. Sentía los grandes ojos de Tendou escrutándole desde abajo. No parecía querer perderse un solo minuto del rostro adormilado de Semi mientras empezaba a tararear una canción de cuna que su cerebro no conseguía recordar la letra a esa hora de la mañana.

El cuerpo entero de Tendou se relajó contra el suyo. No supo muy bien cuándo fue que se quedó dormido —porque, así como para Tendou era fácil dormir en los brazos de Semi mientras le cantaba, para Semi también era extremadamente sencillo caer presa del sueño cuando su calor se fundía con el del cuerpo de Tendou.

Y aunque el suelo fuera incómodo, y aunque todo en el cuarto fuera un desastre y oliera a tabaco y a la adrenalina en el aire que desprendieron sus cuerpos la noche anterior, y aunque el sol ya estuviera tan alto que lo lógico sería que salieran de su lecho para comenzar un día nuevo...

Semi no planeaba perder esa nueva oportunidad de tener a Tendou Satori otra vez entre sus brazos. 


End file.
